Sisterhood
by Yotsubrain
Summary: The Nakano Sisters, though they're not the Nakano Quintuplets anymore.


**A/N. I just couldn't resist writing this story. This was inspired by a fanart (source: **twitter user 26_sr**) **twitterDOTcom/26_sr/status/1102190098626404353

"Happy birthday!"

Everyone was cheering. It was the Nakano sisters' birthday after all. Ichika, the eldest one, brought cake for the whole family. An act that Itsuki, the youngest one, very much appreciated.

"Another year huh? You girls keep getting cuter and cuter!" Ichika pinched Itsuki's cheeks as she fed her some cake.

"And you look older and older." Ichika blushed at Nino's statement. Nino smirked in satisfaction.

"Don't be like that. Our birthday is supposed to be fun." Miku pulled Nino's ribbons.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where Uesugi-san is?" Yotsuba looked outside the window.

"He might be running late." Itsuki proceeded to grab another slice of cake.

"Come on Itsuki-chan. Don't talk with your mouth full." Ichika wiped Itsuki's chin.

"And slow down on the cake. You'll get f-" Nino suddenly felt a pinch on her arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You were about to use the f-word." Miku released her fingers.

*ding dong

The doorbell rang. Yotsuba quickly rushed to the door to open it. "Uesugi-san!"

"Good morning Yotsuba. Happy birthday." Fuutarou Uesugi stood outside, holding a cupcake and coupons. He proceeded to enter the Nakano household. "Sorry, this is all I have for your presents." He proceeded to give each of the sisters his gift. Ichika, Nino, Miku, and Yotsuba all received "I'll do anything you want" tickets, while Itsuki received the cupcake.

"Wow. Thank you!" Yotsuba gladly smiled after receiving the gift.

"Th-th-thank you. I'll use it soon." Miku blushed.

"Hah? Is this it? You're pretty stingy, huh?" Nino teased him. Fuutarou clicked his tongue at her words.

"Forgive him for that, Nino. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know? At least be glad he didn't give you homework." Ichika turned to Fuutarou. "Thank you, Fuutarou-kun. Let's have fun sometime, okay?" Ichika winked at him.

"Thank you, Fuutarou-nii!" Itsuki munched on the cupcake.

"Happy birthday, everyone!"

Yes, it was the Nakano sisters' birthday party. Ichika's turning 18, Nino 17, Miku 16, Yotsuba 15, and Itsuki 14. Fuutarou Uesugi was also 16, slightly older than Miku.

"How long has it been since we first met, Fuutarou-kun?" Ichika asked while holding a wineglass of grape juice.

"Hm? Dunno. Been like six years." Fuutarou took a piece of cake and started eating. "Why do you ask, Ichika-san?"

"Come on, call me Onee-san like you used to!" Ichika pouted.

"Maybe when you get more mature." Nino butted in.

"Nino-chan..."

"What's with the chan? I'm older than you, you know?"

"Sorry, sorry. You're still shorter than me so I couldn't help it." Futuarou ruffled Nino's hair as he smiled at her. Nino tried to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Ummm, thank you for the gift, Fuutarou." Miku approached him from behind.

"Oh? No problem, Mikkun. Sorry I couldn't get you anything else." Fuutarou wanted to look at Miku, so he parted her bangs a bit.

"It's alright Uesugi-san. Receiving this is a big bonus, you know!" Yotsuba cheered him up.

"She's right. My sisters always need your help, so being able to ask for it anytime is priceless." Itsuki sampled the karaage, then the sashimi, then some yakiniku, then an okonomiyaki, then some takoyaki, then some pudding, then some ice cream, before deciding to take one of everything.

"This is an _anything_ you want ticket. I hope you're prepared." Ichika licked her lips as she teased Shotarou, err, Fuutarou.

"I'll use my ticket now and get you to play some games with me, Uesugi-san!" Yotsuba dragged him up to her room.

"Yotsuba. You don't have to use that ticket now! Save it for later, I'll play games with you so don't waste it!" Fuutarou protested.

"Ahahaha! Those two have been close for as long as I can remember." Ichika reminisced the times they were together before.

"Hmph. Fuu-kun has always been weak." Nino tried to eat some of the foods Itsuki hasn't attacked yet.

After one hour of gaming, Yotsuba and Fuutarou came back down again. They found out that the other sisters were looking at a picture book.

"You're looking at old photos? I wanna see!" Yotsuba quickly ran down the stairs.

"Yep, we were. Look, here's Fuutarou-kun." Ichika pointed to a blond boy wearing an earring.

"Hard to believe that our tutor used to look like that." Miku compared the boy's appearances.

"Hard to believe he's our tutor. Especially Ichika's." Nino pointed out. Indeed, Fuutarou had been teaching the five sisters. He had studied up enough to be able to teach even Ichika her lessons.

"Ahaha. Nino-chan, you're embarrassing me." Ichika pinched Nino's cheeks.

"It's still true. Mikkun's supposed to be the only one I'm studying with, yet I have to teach you both too." Fuutarou pointed to Ichika and Nino.

"No one asked for your help! Idiot..." Nino was flustered.

"Who's the idiot? I seem to recall someone almost failed her Social Studies test recently." Fuutarou made a smug face. He got a faceful of icing in return.

"Don't waste my cake!" Itsuki was panicking. She tried to wipe the cream off Fuutarou's face.

"I'll help!" Yotsuba started licking his cheek. Fuutarou's head suddenly turned and their lips ended up meeting.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Mmphhh!"

"Pupupu." Yotsuba licked her lips. "Uesugi-san, that tasted like curry." She opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Yotsuba-nee just ki..." Itsuki's lips were covered by Miku.

"Yotsuba, you just licked icing off his face." Miku finished Itsuki's sentence.

"Yotsuba, you... you're too young! Fuu-kun is going to get pregnant!" Nino peeked at him.

"Ehhh?"

"Yotsuba, why did you lick it?" Ichika tried to defuse the situation.

"I didn't want to waste it. Besides, it was still tasty." Yotsuba licked her lips once again.

"Oh? Fuutarou-kun, what do you say to that?" Ichika took out something from her bag. Nino noticed and copied her.

"Like hell it's gonna go to waste! Blame Nino-chan!"

"Why you!" Nino formed a fist. Inside her fist was a piece of paper.

"Ara, Fuutarou-kun, don't be like that. Here." Ichika gave him her gift coupon.

"What's that for?" Fuutarou was curious.

"Me next." Ichika closed her eyes and smiled.

**A/N. Let's pretend that Fuutarou was too dense to figure out which Nakano sister he made a promise with, alright? If Raku can pull it off, he for sure can too.**

**Also, for reference on how the siblings look like in terms of age, I thought of the siblings from Castle Town Dandelion.**

**Do you guys want more? I can make this into a series if I have time. If you have a better title, feel free to suggest.**


End file.
